1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having protrusions and spring arms to increase retaining force for cards inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
IC cards have been developed and a type of IC card called a subscriber identification module card (SIM card) is used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. A SIM card normally includes a terminal array for connection through a SIM card connector to the external equipment.
A SIM card connector usually includes a card receiving mechanism for receiving the SIM card and a plurality of resilient contacts for engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the connector. The card connector usually includes retaining elements for providing retaining force to the card receiving mechanism, so the card is prevented from shaking away from one side to the other in the card connector. But the card is movable in the vertical direction. Being movable always make a disconnection between the card and the contacts of the connector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired.